


Be Patient

by Ellamoose



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Expanded one shot, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTSD, little bit of violence, pet adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellamoose/pseuds/Ellamoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After suffering serious injury in the Iraq War, Bucky is sent home feeling like half a man; Steve just wants his husband back, and scars and nightmares won't scare him away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Patient

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Bragi-God-of-Bullshit for helping me with this. It took me forever, but it's finally here!
> 
> Some mild violence due to PTSD/nightmares, but otherwise this fic is pretty tame. I don't remember what inspired this story, but I wanted to deal with the impact Bucky and Steve would feel just living like two average guys in love during the time of the war in Iraq. Hope you enjoy!

Ever since Bucky came home from his third tour in Iraq, he's been different. Steve tries not to let Bucky see how worried he is; he watches quietly as his partner struggles to button his jeans, button up his loose plaid shirt, and shave with one hand. He learned very quickly from the counselor on the army base that he needs to let Bucky try to be as independent as he can–"This is a crucial adjustment period. Let him try to do things on his own, but don't ignore him. He needs to know there is help there even if he's too stubborn to ask for it," he had said. Of course, that's easier said than done when the love of your life is standing in the bathroom, grunting and getting more and more frustrated because his dominant arm is gone, and shaving is damn near impossible.  
Steve walks into the bathroom, smiling at Bucky in the mirror. He presses his 6-foot frame up against Bucky's back, resting his chin on the shorter man's shoulder. He relishes the feeling of being able to wrap his arms around his partner and remind himself that Bucky is actually home. Bucky scowls in the mirror, trying to gently run the razor over his top lip and hisses when he nicks the sensitive skin.  
"Son of a bitch!" He throws the razor in the sink, breathing heavily as he looks at the damage.  
"Let me help you, Buck." Steve walks around in front of him, handing him a piece of toilet paper to dab at the blood on his lip. He rinses off the razor and sits on the counter.  
Hoping he's not making things worse, he pulls Bucky toward him with a gentle hand on Bucky's hip. Steve becomes so consumed with trying to shave for Bucky–it's more challenging than he thought it would be since shaving someone else makes it feel like he's trying to shave backwards–that he doesn't notice Bucky's frustrated breaths, trying to calm himself, until Steve feels a breath rush out of Bucky's nose that is particularly choppy. He looks up at Bucky, and is crushed by the defeated look in those eyes. With no idea how to fix things, Steve decides to finish his task at hand, shaving the last few spots that Bucky missed and gently wipes his face.  
"Hey, handsome," he smiles at Bucky. Steve runs his hand over his now-smooth cheek and pushes back his bangs that are getting a little too long. Bucky's doesn't lift his gaze from the floor, but the bags under his eyes and the strained brow betray how he feels behind that stoic look Steve feel in love with. Bucky gives him a light kiss, and a half-hearted smile, before walking out of the bathroom. Steve stays sitting on the counter for a few more minutes, trying to breathe around the weight crushing his chest; he would give both of his arms to see Bucky smile again, and have it reach his eyes.

...

Steve and Bucky have a queen-sized bed, but they are both so big that it feels a little crowded, especially during the summer when even a single inch of contact is unbearable in the Washington, DC humidity. In the early morning, before the sun has even hinted at rising, Steve rolls over in bed and opens his eyes; he can tell by the feeling of emptiness in the bed that Bucky isn't there. He sits up slowly, still half asleep as he tries to figure out where Bucky has gone. Restless, Steve pushes himself out bed and looks in the shower–he found Bucky huddled in the corner of the shower one night, mumbling about an ambush. The bathroom is empty, so he heads out into their tiny apartment and sees the dark outline of him laying on the couch.  
"Bucky?" He whispers. Bucky doesn't stir, he's laying on his back so that the short stump that stops in the middle of his upper arm can rest elevated between him and the couch. Steve walks up to him and puts his hand on his hip and says gently, "Bucky?"  
Bucky wakes up with a growl that sounds more animal than human, pushing Steve away with his hand. Steve feels a sharp pain explode across his forearm and crashes into the coffee table as he tumbles to the floor. He looks up to see Bucky panting, brandishing a knife that is pointed straight at Steve. The knife glints in Steve's eyes and he notices that it's covered in red. The pain in his arm breaks through the panic and he looks down to see a large gash along the outside of his arm.  
"Buck, it's me!" He shouts at Bucky, terrified by the glossy look in his eyes. He gasps as he puts pressure on the cut, seeing his own blood seep between his fingers. Something brings Bucky back and his eyes begin to clear. He looks around the room like he's trying to figure out how he got there and freezes when his eyes land on Steve.  
"Buck?" Steve is glued to his spot on the floor, back pressed painfully against the corner of the coffee table.  
Bucky looks down at the cut on his arm and gasps. He drops the knife and falls to his knees next to Steve. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He keeps saying it as he lifts Steve up, with a surprising amount of strength in his good arm, and walks him over to the kitchen.  
"I'm okay," Steve tries to reassure him. Bucky slowly falls apart bit by bit as he tries to gently rinse the cut, and wraps a kitchen towel around Steve's arm; his hand is shaking and Steve tries to help pull the towel around his arm.  
"I'm okay," he tells Bucky again but all it seems to do is crush Bucky even more. He covers his face with his hand and tries to hold back a sob. Steve, his good hand busy holding the towel around his other, leans his head down to catch Bucky's eyes. He looks at Steve like he's afraid of him and it breaks Steve's heart all over again. At a loss for how to make everything seem less horrible for either of them, he simply rests his forehead against Bucky's for a moment.  
The pain in his arm intensifies and it pulls Steve back into damage control. "I think this is gonna need stitches, Buck."  
Bucky nods and, without another word, shoves both their wallets and the truck keys from the counter into his sweatpants in one swift movement. He grabs another towel to wrap around the cut, and opens the door for Steve. They rush out to truck but falter when they both walk to the driver's side. Steve looks at them both: a vet with a healing amputated arm and his partner who's gushing blood from one of his arms. What a hell of a sight. And on top of that, Bucky still hasn't tried to drive since he barely leaves the apartment anyway. Steve holds his hand out for the keys, "Let me drive."  
Bucky nods again, he looks like a soldier again, only worse; like an empty shell taking orders. He opens the truck door for Steve then rushes around to pull himself into the passenger seat. Driving instantly becomes awkward as Steve puts the keys in the ignition and realizes he has to figure out how to reach over and shift gears with his left hand while still, somehow, holding the steering wheel. He would never admit it, being proud of how much of a model citizen he is, but he spends most of the drive with his knee helping him steer.  
He's feeling more and more clammy as they make their way down the street. Bucky gently picks up Steve's right arm and wraps the second towel around, apologizing when Steve can't hold back a small hiss of pain. Besides the sounds of their breathing and the rumble of the engine, it's dead quiet in the truck.  
Bucky is quiet the entire time they're at the hospital. They are quickly ushered into a room where a nurse cleans the cut. Steve watches Bucky the entire time, barely registering the nurse talking to him as he watches his partner slowly retreat within himself in the small plastic chair in the corner.  


...

Steve stops getting out of bed in the middle of the night when he notices Bucky's absence. A few mornings after their rush to the hospital, Steve lay in bed, unable to go back to sleep. His cut is starting to itch now, which makes it even harder to relax. Sighing, he rolls over to watch the sun rise through the window in their room and rests his bandaged arm on Bucky's empty side of the bed.  
His stomach growls and it convinces him to get out of bed and start the day. Bucky most often sleeps on the couch now, and Steve makes sure to give it a wide berth on his way to the kitchen. He prepares the coffee maker as quietly as possible and pulls out the makings for an easy, boring bowl of cereal. With both of them struggling with an injured arm, Steve settles for things that are easy to make with one hand with a little assistance from his stiff right hand. He hears the quiet sounds of Bucky waking and standing up from the couch as he pours the cereal in his bowl and waits quietly to see which Bucky will walk into the kitchen.  
Bucky is dead silent as he sits at the barstool along the counter. He has a tired scowl on his face and it tells Steve he's going to have to be patient today.  
"Cereal?"  
Bucky grunts and shakes his head in reply. Steve decides not to bother him about eating just yet, so he settles for handing Bucky a cup of coffee. He walks around to sit at the counter next to Bucky, slowly eating his bowl of cereal. A sharp itch in his arm catches him off guard, and Steve scratches at his bandage before he can stop himself; the resulting sting from irritating the stitches is even more uncomfortable. He looks over at Bucky and feels his appetite go out the window. Bucky is staring at his bandaged arm like it repulses him. He stands up, leaving his coffee untouched, and retreats to their bedroom. Steve slumps against the counter and pushes his bowl of cereal away.  
It's been two days since Bucky said a full sentence to him, and he's spent just as long going back and forth from sleeping on the couch at night and in their bed when Steve gets up.  
He stares at the countertop, chewing the inside of his lip and searching for anything to say or do that might make things better. He misses the feeling of Bucky laying next to him in bed, the way Bucky would kiss him good morning as Steve made coffee, the way he would laugh or ask questions when Steve told him about his day.  
Slowly walking toward their bedroom, Steve feels like his feet weigh a thousand pounds. He pauses in the doorway and watches Bucky lay there, silently staring at the bedsheets, not acknowledging Steve's presence. He's wide awake, so Steve decides to go ahead and give his idea a try: he slowly lays down on the bed next to Bucky, his back to him, and waits. He's not making any contact with Bucky, but he can tell that he's frozen.  
"I'm sorry." Bucky says it so quietly that, for a second, Steve thinks he imagined it. He holds his breath and stays still, waiting to see if he'll say anything else. The bed shifts as Bucky moves to sit up next to Steve. "I'm so sorry, Steve," his voice breaks as he tangles his fingers in Steve's hair.  
Any ounce of frustration he harbored against Bucky melts away like it was never there. He scoots his back closer to Bucky's legs and closes his eyes as Bucky slowly runs his hand through Steve's hair over and over. Bucky leans down to kiss the top of Steve's head and continues down Steve's side until he plants a gentle kiss at the start of Steve's bandage.  
"I don't blame you," Steve says quietly. They stay like that for what seems like hours: Steve resting, pressed up against Bucky, and Bucky gently stroking his hair.

...

Steve can't remember falling asleep, but he wakes up feeling like he's finally rested for the first time in weeks. It seems like he's still dreaming because he can feel the warmth of Bucky next to him and that hasn't happened in ages. But when he opens his eyes and rolls to lay on his back, he meets Bucky's eyes. He's still sitting against their headboard, watching Steve. He presses his face into Bucky's hip, trying so hard to hide the tears that he seems to be fighting back all the time now. Bucky strokes his hand down the side of Steve's face, turning his head with a gentle grip on his chin. Steve steals himself for whatever Bucky might say, but he doesn't say a thing.  
He slides down, carefully lowering himself to lay on his back next to Steve. It isn't until that moment that Steve realizes how unfortunate it is that they both have an injury that keeps them from facing each other while laying on their side; they used to lay like that for hours in the early morning and talk. Now, they both have to lay on their back and turn their heads to look at one another. Steve couldn't help but chuckle.  
"What?" Bucky asks.  
"We're a couple of gimps. It's like back when we used to get into fights in high school." Steve smiles as the memories come rushing back and he can see Bucky's thinking about those days too.  
Bucky glares at Steve, "You mean you got into fights and I had to save your ass."  
"I had to get your attention somehow."  
"'Hi' would have worked." Bucky's face was slowing transforming, the stress lines in his forehead just slightly relaxing and his lips a little less down-turned.  
"Yeah, but rescuing me looked so good on you."  
Bucky lets out a quiet chuckle, and Steve thinks it's the most beautiful noise he's ever heard. He quickly wipes at the corner of his eye and smiles at Bucky. "I've missed you."  
Bucky looks a little confused, though he's still smiling, so Steve awkwardly reaches up with his arm in between them to run his thumb over Bucky's smile. "I've missed this."

...

It's been about nine months since Bucky came home now, and some times he will sleep with Steve all through the night in their bed. Others, Steve wakes to an empty bed and knows he will find Bucky pacing the house or sleeping with his back to a corner. This morning, Bucky is still there when Steve wakes, breathing calmly. Steve scoots closer and rests his left arm on Bucky's side. He looks down at his right arm wedged between them; he sees the edge of the scar that starts near his elbow and runs in a slanted line down his forearm. The sight of it doesn't bother him as much as he knows it bothers Bucky. To Steve, it's just a reminder of the fight they've been in together to get Bucky home.  
He rests his head against Bucky's back, smiling at the feeling of his breathing making his chest rise and fall. Yesterday, they had both gone to see Sam, Bucky's counselor, and Steve had been thinking ever since about an idea that he and Sam had discussed in private.  
The sun is already up, and Steve can tell it's going to be a beautiful day and it makes him all the more excited. He waits patiently as Bucky continues to sleep; he always feels a sense of relief for Bucky when he seems to have a peaceful night of sleep, with no nightmares or old missions running through his head. He feels Bucky's breathing change as he wakes up. He yawns and turns to lay on his back, looking over Steve's face like he's trying to take note of every inch, and smiles. Steve leans in and give him a kiss, thanking whatever god existed for bringing Bucky back to him.  
Steve is just too excited and can't wait another second, "You feel like going to our place for breakfast?"  
Bucky thinks about it for a minute, and Steve starts to worry, but he blinks slowly like he's still trying to wake up and nods. They both slowly crawl out of bed and start to get ready. Steve has developed a routine with Bucky where he helps with the more difficult tasks: Bucky brushes his teeth, his shaving has gotten a lot better, and gets himself dressed, but Steve helps him zip of the light hoodie and tie up the empty sleeve. He steals another quick kiss after helping with the jacket and smiles mischievously as Bucky looks like he has no idea what just happened.  
"What's up with you?" Bucky asks as he sits on the edge of the bed to pull on his slip-on work boots–a random gift Steve had brought home for him. He stands back up and walks over to Steve.  
"Just excited to go out with you." Steve shrugs. Bucky helps him put the scar treatment cream on his arm and gives Steve a look that says he's not fooled by him.  
"You're a terrible liar." Bucky chuckles and shakes his head as he walks out of the room.  
They've only gone out to eat a few times since Bucky came home, but Steve learned quickly that Bucky gets to pick the table or booth and how they sit. This time, they sit against the outside wall of their favorite cafe, facing a beautiful view of the Potomac. When Bucky finishes his breakfast, Steve asks, "Ready to go?"  
Bucky looks at him with growing annoyance, "What's the rush?"  
Steve goes to pay the check and walks quickly back to their table to usher Bucky out to their truck.  
As they pull out of the parking lot and turn the opposite direction of home, Steve can sense Bucky's getting nervous. He didn't think about how a surprise might be a little stressful.  
"When I talked with Sam yesterday," Steve starts, "We had an idea."  
Bucky looks at him expectantly. He is suddenly very grateful that they don't have to travel far, he can get to the part where Bucky finds out what he's up to quicker that way.  
"So, just bare with me?"  
Bucky glares at him a little, but lets it go. They both listen to the radio play quietly, an old jazz song filling the truck as Steve drives them through town.  
Steve pulls into the parking lot of one of the Washington Humane Society's shelters and parks the truck a little ways from the door so they can talk without feeling like they're on display. Bucky is staring out the window at the sign above the door.  
"Why are we at a shelter, Steve?" Steve hears the beginnings an argument in his voice.  
"Now, I know you've said before that we shouldn't have a dog-"  
"'Cause we're too goddamn busy, Steve."  
Steve tries his most placating voice, "I know. But I've been able to work for the paper from home more and more, and I'm not in any rush to kick you back out into the workforce."  
He can see the defensiveness in Bucky's eyes and tries to backtrack, "Look. Sam and I, we are both so proud of how you've being doing lately. You have no idea how happy it makes me that I can wake up and see you there next to me. But, Buck, you need something."  
Bucky's expression softens, but he still has a guarded look as his eyes shift from Steve's face to anywhere else in the truck. "You're home all day, and you can only reorganize the kitchen so many times. I think having a dog would be an opportunity for you; plus I like the idea of you having company when I do have to go into the office." He places his hand on Bucky's thigh and smiles at him, pleading him to consider his idea.  
He sighs and looks out the window again, "I don't know, Steve."  
"Why don't we just go in? You can talk to the people who work here," Steve shrugs, "We don't have to bring home a dog today. I just want you to think about it."  
He waits patiently as Bucky continues to stare out his window at the building. They both watch as a mother walks out with her young daughter, a small dog walking next to the little girl like she's the dog's hero. He looks back at him, and Steve can't tell if Bucky's mad at him but he agrees with a nod and slides out of the truck. Steve can't help the huge grin on his face as he locks the truck and follows behind Bucky.  
He lets Bucky take the lead as they enter the building, waiting for him to decide what to do. A cute, young girl, with a name tag that says "Sharon," smiles at them both, trying to hide that she was just staring at Bucky's tied-up sleeve, "How can I help you two?"  
Bucky clears his throat and says, "My husband...and I suppose me, are interested in adopting a dog."  
She looks between the two of them and Steve stares at her defiantly. He's used to getting stares with how open Bucky is about their relationship, but he's surprised when she leans over the counter conspiratorially towards Bucky and says, "Let me guess, he conned you into coming here."  
Bucky laughs and agrees. "Mhmm," she says, pushing herself back up from the counter, "I could tell by his adorable smile as you two were walking in."  
Steve, blushing, excuses himself to look at some brochures against the other wall, trying to seem very engaged by them while Bucky and Sharon chat. He pulls out a few that he wants to take home, mostly on the transition for a shelter animal, how to register your pet, vaccines schedules; all the things he hadn't really thought about yet. He smiles and shows them to Bucky when he walks over.  
"So...," Bucky smiles like a kid who doesn't want to admit his parents were right, "She said we could walk around and meet some of the dogs."  
Steve smiles and motions for him to lead the way. As she leads them through the door, Steve leans over to whisper in Bucky's ear, "How'd she convince you, James Barnes? Anything I need to worry about?"  
Bucky actually laughs, and grabs Steve's hand. "I think she likes you, Steven. If anything, I'm the one who should be worried." "So, it's pretty loud in here," Sharon warns as she opens another door. As she does, Bucky and Steve are washed over with a sudden wave of deafening barks and howls. Bucky's hand grips Steve's a little harder as they follow her through the door. "Just let me know if you have any questions. I'll wait here so you two can look around."  
Steve nods and gives her a grateful smile. He's instantly overwhelmed by the level of noise, and he has a moment of regret when he thinks about how it must be messing with Bucky. He keeps a firm grip on Steve's hand, and Steve squeezes his hand to let him know he's there. They walk slowly down the first of three aisles made by fences that form kennels for each dog. They walk past a dozen different dogs, all barking or howling or jumping at the fences. Steve keeps checking on Bucky and notices he is looking more and more uncomfortable.  
They are about to walk back toward the door, Steve deciding that's enough for one day for Bucky, when Bucky stops and forces Steve to stop with his grip on his hand. He looks back at him, worried about what's going on in Bucky's mind, and follows his gaze to the enclosure to Bucky's left. He lets go of Steve's hand and kneels down, staring at a dog laying quietly in the corner of the kennel. The dog stares back at Bucky, and moves its gaze to Steve when he crouches down next to Bucky. "This one's quiet," Bucky says thoughtfully. He clicks his tongue and tries to coax the dog out of its corner. Instead, the dog stretches and adjusts how it's laying on the bed in the corner and Bucky stops. Steve sees why instantly: the dog is missing a leg. He feels his heart launch up into his throat.  
"Do you wanna meet this one?" He asks Bucky. He nods and leans into Steve a little. He looks around and waves at Sharon. She scurries over quickly, that same smile on her face.  
"Can we meet this dog? Like somewhere besides this room?" Steve realizes how little he knows about the adoption process, but he figures you have to interact with the dog at least a little.  
"Of course! Let's head to the greeting room, and I'll bring Diamond in for you."  
Bucky and Steve stand together, Bucky grabbing Steve's hand again.  
"Diamond?" Bucky asks. "Is it a girl dog?"  
Sharon nods as she leads them out of the kennel room, "Yes, sir. Diamond's been with us for awhile now. She was a rescue. Someone found her in a Dumpster. The poor thing isn't even a year old yet from what we can guess." Steve could tell this girl liked Diamond, there was a fondness there that made him optimistic about this dog.  
She opens a door and leads them into a room that is nearly empty: there are a few folding chairs, a couple dog toys, a water dish, and a long counter with cupboards.  
"What kind of dog is she?" Bucky asks as he looks around the room. Steve can see him calculating like he does with every room, looking for exits and weak points.  
"She looks to be a mix of Rottweiler and Pit bull. Which is why it's hard to find her a home." After a pause with a sad look in her eyes, she continues, "You can take a seat, and I'll be right back with Diamond." She closes the door behind her and leaves Steve and Bucky sitting in a very sudden silence. Steve looks over to see Bucky's knee bouncing, and he reaches over to rest his hand on his leg.  
Bucky looks up at him apologetically, "It was really loud in there."  
"Definitely. I didn't think about that, Buck, I'm sorry."  
Bucky shrugs, "You didn't know. And I'm fine now mostly."  
Steve squeezes his knee lightly and smiles at him.  
"So Rottweiler and Pit bull. Aren't those dangerous breeds?" Bucky asks with a concerned look.  
"She didn't seem that dangerous to me. You and I are probably chief authority on "don't judge a book by its cover.'"  
Bucky smiles then looks down thoughtfully, staring at their feet. They both look up as Sharon opens the door and leads Diamond into the room. Once the door is shut, she slips the leash off of Diamond's neck and lets her roam free.  
Diamond completely ignores Bucky and Steve, keeping plenty of distance as she sniffs the edges of the room and takes a quick drink from the water bowl. Bucky watches quietly, following her movements with a curiosity that excites Steve. He notices how gracefully Diamond carries herself with three legs, two in back and one in front.  
"She's pretty shy," Sharon points out, "Try a few treats." She hands three or four to each of them and then steps back again. Bucky slides out of his chair, slowly lowering himself to the floor. Steve follows suit and watches as Diamond lifts her head from sniffing one of the corners of room and looks at them both. He looks to Bucky, wondering what to do next. Bucky stares at Steve and slowly lowers his open hand to the floor with a treat in the middle of his palm.  
"She does really good with walking," Bucky points out to Steve.  
"I noticed. Her fur looks really good too. Healthy." Steve tries to keep his eyes on Bucky, but he's curious about what Diamond is doing. He sees her out of the corner of his eye, down on her belly and slowly inching toward them. Her eyes are locked on the treat in Bucky's hand.  
"Just look at me," Bucky gets Steve's attention. He smiles at Bucky, so proud of him for how much they've already done today. He keeps looking into Bucky's eyes but he can see Diamond's snout peek into his view as she reaches her neck as far as she can to gently pick the treat off of Bucky's hand.  
Bucky's still looking at Steve, but a big grin spreads across his face as they can tell Diamond is still next to them, chewing on the treat.  
"Hi Diamond," Bucky stretches his hand out a little closer to her and waits. She doesn't move away, so Bucky looks down at her and offers her another treat from his pocket. She takes it quicker this time and licks Bucky's hand where the treat was resting. Steve watches in awe and adoration as Bucky slowly gains Diamond's trust, moving slowly and making her fall in love like he does with everyone.  
Steve hands Bucky another treat when he runs out, and Bucky sets it on the ground between him and Steve. Diamond stares at the treat for a second and then crawls forward to pick it up. Bucky puts his hand out for her to sniff; she is cautious in all of her movements, but she smells Bucky's hand and knee with curiosity. She doesn't pull back when Bucky reaches out slowly and pets the side of her head, rubbing her ear.  
"That's a good girl," he whispers.  
Steve can see that Bucky's falling in love with her and smiles when he makes eye contact with Sharon–still leaning against the counter with a hopeful expression–and he can see she's thinking the same thing. After Bucky pets her for another minute, he lets his hand rest in his lap.  
"You try, Steve," he encourages him.  
Steve suddenly feels nervous as he offers he hand for Diamond to smell. He realizes he really wants this dog to like him too. He pets the side of her head like Bucky did and Diamond looks up at him, like she can read his mind, and rolls over to let him rub her belly. He and Bucky laugh, feeling stupidly giddy at earning this dog's trust.  
"What do you two think," Sharon asks from her spot against the wall.  
"I think she's a sweetheart," Steve answers. He waits nervously for Bucky's answer, already feeling attached to Diamond. Bucky nods and rubs Diamond's ear to which she makes a little snorting noise and wags her tail. "She's the one."

...

"What do you think, Diamond?" Bucky's holding three different toys in his hand, looking to Diamond to choose. Steve laughs as he watches his husband crouch down and ask their new dog her opinion in the middle of the pet store. Diamond sniffs all of them, but she doesn't grab one from Bucky.  
He looks up at Steve, "Maybe we should get all of them? How are we supposed to know what she'll like?"  
Steve pushes the cart closer for Bucky to drop in the toys, "We'll find out soon enough, I'm sure."  
The humane society gave them a leash that looped around her neck so that they could lead Diamond to the truck, but they move onto the collar and leash aisle to pick out something that fits her.  
"This one," Bucky puts a royal blue collar and matching leash in the cart and leads Diamond down the aisle towards the food. Steve smiles as he follows them. He watches Diamond walk next to Bucky and Steve can see how relaxed they both look together; she hasn't even pulled on the leash, which relieves Steve as he watches Bucky juggle the leash and a can of food that he's studying.  
"Just put a few different types in the cart and we'll try 'em out, Bucky. It's not rocket science."  
Bucky glares playfully at Steve as he puts a selection of the healthiest, top-shelf brand in the cart and moves on. Steve follows them again as they walk to the check-out aisle, and he notices that Diamond is walking a little slower, with a little more of a limp than earlier. He thinks back to a couple months ago when Bucky tried to do more around the house and would fall into bed complaining about his shoulder and back aching from carrying himself differently. Diamond lays down on the floor while they buy their cartload of pet supplies, and Steve is guessing she's just as ready as they are to get home and relax.  
Steve helps Diamond into the truck on his side while Bucky pulls himself into the passenger seat and pats his leg to call Diamond over. The two of them relax and Bucky gives her one of the rope toys they bought. Steve loads everything into the back of the truck: bed, a bag of dry food, a bag of cans of food and bowls, and a bag of toys along with her new leash, collar, and name tag. He looks up and, through the back window of his truck, sees that Bucky's talking to Diamond and it warms Steve's heart. He walks around and hops into the cab of the truck, patting Diamond on the side as she looks up at him.  
He looks at the clock and is shocked to see it's almost 4:00. They spent a lot longer at the humane society than he realized. And they must have spent at least an hour at the pet store.  
"Home? We could order dinner."  
"Sounds good to me," Bucky smiles at Steve and goes back to playing with Diamond's ear. Steve can see the circles under his eyes and feels terrible for springing so much on him in one day. He's glad that Bucky fell in love with a dog, so he doesn't regret taking him out there today, but he can't help but feel a little bad.  
"Hey," he reaches over and massages Bucky's neck, and tries not to show his concern at how knotted it feels, "You doing okay?" "Tired," Bucky sighs.  
"Was today ok?"  
Bucky leans back against Steve's hand as he brushes his fingers over Bucky's hairline on his neck. "You know I hate surprises. But," he gives Steve an affectionate look that reminds Steve of the Bucky he knew before the war, "Today was good. I'm just ready to go home."  
"I think we all are," Steve looks at Diamond, now laying still and staring at her toy with a tired look in her eyes. Steve puts the truck in gear and pulls out onto the road to take them home. The girl at the humane society had told them to let Diamond explore the house, but to keep an eye on her, and he worries the whole way home about whether or not Diamond will adjust to her new home.  
Bucky insists on taking one of the bags and Steve compromises by having him take Diamond's new leash and collar, and carry the bed. Steve juggles the bags in one arm, the bag of dry food on his shoulder, and leans against the doorframe. It takes him a second, but he finally finds the right key and lets them into the apartment.  
"Alright, Diamond, welcome home," he says as he follows them in.  
Diamond instantly starts sniffing around, limping a little more as she tries to explore the layout of this new place. Bucky carries the bed over to the couch, placing it at the end with a couple toys for Diamond to chose from. After watching her for a moment, he turns and comes over to help Steve unload the bags on the counter as they both watch her.  
"Ok," Steve says as he folds up the paper bags and puts them under the sink, "I could go get some take out while you watch Diamond. It's been too long of a day to cook."  
Bucky leans over the counter and kisses Steve like he used to and it makes Steve's heart stutter. "Ok."  
Bucky walks over and sits on the couch. Diamond notices his movement and hobbles over to the couch. "Ummm," Bucky hesitates and looks over at Steve, "Are we gonna let her be on the couch?"  
"Go for it," Steve smiles. He picks his keys back up from the counter and heads to the door. He turns back to see Diamond crawling up onto the couch and laying on top of Bucky's lap as he closes the door.  
He walks out to his car, feeling like he's floating on a cloud with how happy he's felt all day. Seeing Bucky come to life a little more was all he hoped for with this crazy idea; he hadn't expected that they would both bond with the dog so quickly. She felt like a natural addition to their little family.

...

Take-out always takes forever and Steve is grumbling to himself about stupid drivers as he carries dinner into the apartment. Concern washes over him when he realizes how dead quiet it is, and there's no sign of Bucky or Diamond in the living room. Steve sets the food on the counter, along with his wallet and keys, and walks toward their bedroom. The sight that greets him becomes a new favorite memory: Bucky is asleep on their bed, his face peaceful and calm, with his arm resting on his pillow above his head, and Diamond is laying stretched across his legs, head resting on her paws. Neither of them wakes when Steve takes a quick picture with his phone. Hoping to get back before they do, he quietly rushes back to the kitchen to put dinner in the fridge.  
Steve walks back into the room, kicking off his shoes, and carefully lowers himself onto the bed in the hopes that he doesn't wake them. He scoots up next to Bucky, who opens his eyes briefly to look at Steve and smile before falling back asleep. Steve looks down their legs to see Diamond, wide awake but still resting on Bucky's legs and dutifully watching the door.


End file.
